The Experimental Geekette
by YandereIkemen
Summary: Ordinary and nerdy shut-in, Noelle, suddenly gets abducted by aliens who want nothing more but to dominate the earth. She has no idea how or why, but they plan on experimenting on her every month to make her into a full-fledged over-powered freak. Of course, she doesn't give two ducks about that, since all she wants is to collect hero figurines and stalk Genos! Semi-Crack


(A/N): Hello! And welcome to my _very first fanfiction!_ You probably can't tell yet, but I'm not a native English-speaker, so perhaps, _perhaps…_ you'll encounter mistakes through the story (heh…) Sooo, sorry bout' that.

I just hope you'll enjoy it! Please review if you like it!

 **The Experimental Geekette.**

 _Intro._

"Sensei… Please, you've got to do something!"

Saitama didn't look up, his expression completely blank and unmoving. The bald man hadn't moved an inch, giving his full attention to the plants he was watering. Despite staring hard enough to burn a hole on his shiny head, Genos still wasn't capable to earn at least one glance from his master, making the matters even more urgent than they… well… were supposed to be.

"Mm…" Was all Saitama uttered as he continued watering.

Genos was starting to sweat, and it _really_ meant something because cyborgs weren't supposed to sweat.

He looked left to right, fearing for his life.

"I beg of you! She might come in at any moment!" He pleaded, desperate. Saitama finally looked up and raised a curious eyebrow.

"She? You're talking about Noelle?" He asked.

"Yes!" The cyborg nearly choked on his own word, looking even more pitiful.

Saitama furrowed his thin brows, looking oblivious to the whole situation. He blinked, once, twice, then pointed at Genos's forehead.

"You're sweating… That's amazing…"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" He jumped up, clearly afraid and anxious at the same time. He didn't like how he was becoming. Shouting at his master, acting like a frightened mess. It wasn't how he usually behaved, he was always calm and composed, nothing like _now._

And for some frightening reason, his master seemed to be amused.

"Ah… Genos, that's new. You're acting different!" He smiled slightly, "Seems like having Noelle live with us did you some good."

Genos's face paled, which meant nirvana because cyborgs weren't capable of paling… Normally…

Saitama continued anyway, turning to face his plants.

"It's true that I was strongly opposed to it at first, but having her take care of things while we're away turned out to be more than just a little helpful. It's also nice to see you act more human, Genos. I think we'll keep her here for a little longer." He concluded.

"Sensei, I do hope that you haven't forgotten that she's…"

"A highly wanted criminal, I know."

"And you still—"

"She's not evil, I know."

"You're so sure and it puzzles me…"

"I'm sure because I have a gut feeling," he paused to stare at Genos blankly, "…And you have no guts, Genos."

He should have felt offended, but it was a fact and he didn't feel like arguing anyway.

Genos squatted, looking slightly disappointed at himself. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and looked down at the floor, thinking.

"Deep down, I know she's not evil, really, I do." He admitted, then sighed, "But… But…"

He stood up suddenly, dread in his yellow eyes ( _which REALLY meant something because emotions weren't supposed to—K, I'll shut up.)_ "For once! Just for once, I'd like to clean my parts without having her steal a few! For once, I want to walk towards the convenience store without feeling watched!" He all but shouted, clearly frustrated of the outcome. Saitama's expression remained the same, still and unblinking.

"Genos—"

"For once I'd like to admire the weather without worrying about her cupping my crotch!"

Okay, the bald man hadn't seen this one coming.

"Wait, what—"

The cyborg either hadn't heard or decided to ignore it, "A little privacy isn't too much to ask! All I want is to have a moment for myself, that's all! I haven't been able to train properly, and the hero association hadn't called in weeks! City Z has been far too peaceful this past month, and I can't help but wonder—"

"Genos… You're overheating…" Saitama pointed out, and, indeed, Genos's full body was radiating heat all over, much to the cyborg's horror.

He immediately calmed down and cleared his throat.

"Forgive me for my outburst, it was… out of character, sensei." He spoke apologetically, Saitama shook his head.

"No, tsokay." He said as he stood up and re-adjusted his sandals. "More importantly, you asked me to do something regarding Noelle, what's she up to?"

Genos suddenly remembered why he had been so anxious and decided to re-think things through in a way that perhaps, even his blunt master would understand.

And so he was just about to open his mouth, tell his sensei about the horrifying contents of the shopping bag in Noelle's room-

… Until the sky turned black and a sudden blue beam pierced the ground right next to their window.

"DAAAMN IIIIT!" A familiar, very _un-_ feminine scream was heard nearby, startling both men. As they looked out the window in mild-shock, they spotted a young, tall brunette with humongous glasses, wearing a Flinststones T-shirt being dragged upwards towards the sky thanks to the blue light carrying her. Upon closer inspection, she was being sucked in by a huge UFO.

Noelle wasn't happy to be abducted… Again, for another experiment.

"Oh no… it's that time of the month…" Genos looked out in horror, wondering what those god-awful aliens, who had previously been affiliated with the Dark Matter thieves, would do to Noelle again. He was tempted to simply run over there and follow them, but decided against that, considering Noelle herself asked them not to interfere with those matters, and that she was perfectly capable of dealing with them.

Saitama on the other hand, turned to glance at Genos.

"… Well, that came out wrong."

(To be continued)

(A/N): Next chapter, we'll start with the very beginning! Please don't forget to review!


End file.
